Live for My Eternity
by Theater of Dreams
Summary: She captivated me more than any other creature. She could see right threw me. She was the part of me I never let be. ItachixOC One- shot, Itachi's P.O.V. Hope you like it! Review are always appreciated.


Alright this is my Itachi story one shot. Hope you enjoy and maybe it makes you think.

I could hear it now, as I did everyday, the sometime as always. Her music would ring through the halls. On most days I would come by her room, where the music was more pronounced, and listen as I did back when it was she who was really playing. It was as if she was there creating her music, however I could only believe this had to be a mere hallucination. It was my mind playing tricks on me, or rather our minds. Everyone had heard it since then. They would come by as well and listen to her, remembering their days with her.

When I heard the piano on this specific day, I knew something was different. I could hear her voice. That voice that held me. It was something she rarely did. Her voice sang with the music creating such a sound that I could not comprehend and yet it was so astounding by.

I made my way to her door, the music growing stronger, and opened it. I had accepted the music to stop, yet it continued. The room was empty apart from the piano, which gave no sign as to someone or rather something playing it. The room had dusted over, no one felt it right or even dared to touch what was inside. We had left it how she had left it. That way it was like she was still here. No denied that they wanted to see her again. She was the light of this place.

This song I was hearing, it was pulsating threw me. I knew I had heard it before. It felt as though she was singing to me trying to make me understand something, but I knew not, what it was.

I could hear Deidara's footsteps pounding on the floor. He was making his way here, but I did nothing to move. I saw his blond hair from the corner of my eyes. He too missed the light.

"Part of her is still in this house un, she left and imprint didn't she, un?" He ask me.

I could only bring myself to nod.

Her presence, her voice, her music was too strong to be a mere illusion. It had to be true. There had to be something more to this. I could still feel her presence in this house, but nothing as strong as what I felt here. I wasn't surprised that she chose this room. The same room where she bared her soul to me. Where she told me her secrets, and her desires. Where she showed me her cruelty.

"She's waiting for you , ain't she, un? " He questioned.

I made no move to answer. I had no way of knowing if this was true. With a sigh he left, his boots again pounding on the floor.

I continued listening to her voice blend with her music, taking myself back to day I meet her. He long black hair flowing behind her, her voice echoing through the halls. Most of all her eyes that could see nothing yet see all. Then my thought traveled to the day that I finally knew she was something more to me, when she showed me herself.

xxx(flashback)

She had abruptly stopped, taking her hands away from the piano, as I came in to room. She looked downcast at what seemed to be the keys. She appeared to be saddened by my presence or disturbance. The thought pained me, but my face remained composed.

"What is it?" She questioned me flatly.

"You do not have to stop for me." I told her.

I realized much to my displeasure that her voice sounded akin to mine, void of emotion. Her voice should never be like this. She was the one who's voice was so bright and full of happiness that it reverberated through you, making you shiver with the same happiness.

I looked at the back of her head, her genital waves reaching down her back. I had wanted to touch it, wanting to feel her close to me.

She turned holding a questioning face, her eyes staring into nothingness. In all the time I had known her she was never tried to hide her blindness. She was who she was and did not care what others ever thought about her. She would laugh freely, scream and cry when ever she felt it, something I could never let myself do. It was what I had admired about her and still do.

"Why do we do this?" She asked, her face contorting with inner pain.

"What?" I asked simply.

"Why do we kill!" She demanded, tears brimming her eyes.

In all my time I had never asked myself this questioned. I only thought of it as my job and what I was paid for. Never I had been like this, as she was now. It had never bothered me and I never thought about it.

"Why?" She whispered.

"It is our job, what we do best." I answered.

"I already know all that!" She shouted, he voice cracking as more tears filled her eyes.

"But who am I?" She questioned. "To take a life. I mean they never even did anything to me." Tears now spilled freely down her pale cheeks.

"Anyway you slice it, its wrong." She sighed in frustration.

'How long had she been thinking this way?' I asked myself.

The pain in her voice was great. She must have thought herself a monster and I could not bring myself do say anything. It didn't seem to matter though.

"I bet there's someone out there right now, crying over someone I've killed. They're p-probably in so m-much p-p-pain." she sobbed loudly and all I could do is stare.

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, tapping her foot on the floor. She opened he mouth to say something but chose not to.

"Speak." I told her, though it came out more harsh than I has intended.

"I-I mean the only way of consoling myself is thinking th-that maybe those people deserved it…but who am I to say that they do?" She seemed so fragile, more fragile than I had ever seen her.

"Explain it to me." I had wanted to know what was making her feel so distressed.

"I can't just judge people. No one should." She said quietly. "Everyone has their own set of rules, their own standards. I can't judge them by mine!" Her voice held so much emotion and passion.

Her thoughts held me in interest. I had never thought in such a way. She seemed so enlightened, as if she was on another level of thinking. She was wise for her years and it amazed me.

"Yet I don't want to stop. This is what I do. You know sometimes I feel like an asshole, taking lives for money, but I don't think I care enough to stop. Then that makes me feel even worse." She said her tears starting up again.

I stared at her in such interest. She was something I could not explain. At times I think back and wished I had comforted her, but I know I wouldn't no matter what I told myself now.

"I know it must be cruel but I cant help it." She said, her voice becoming much more stronger, yet dull.

"I am what I am and I should be able to do as I please…" She trailed off almost questioningly.

I walked closer to her, wanting to be near her and she follow my footsteps with her eyes. She was so in tune with the world around her and it made her a great fighter. I walked even closer and she looked away.

"I wish that I wouldn't care at all. That I would just…." She trailed off not sure of what to say.

"Maybe that way it would be better. I wouldn't have to feel so much." She said, but it only sounded as if she questioned herself.

"You live your own life and you should live it how you want it." I said simply.

She looked up at me, directly in the eyes for the first time. Her eyes were more penetrating than I would have thought. They were harder than normal and it seemed like she was looking into me. Seeing me, my doubts, my fears. She smiled her eyes softening. I could have kissed her at that moment, but I did not. I could not let myself. That's not who I have came to be.

That is not how people see me.

Frowning at myself I began to walk away.

"You are quite complicated." I paused. "But very interesting."

She laughed, her voice reverberating through me as it always did, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

She was something other worldly to me, something greater than me. She was everything I wanted, but never dared, to be. She was what was missing from my soul and this is why I love her.

"I'll be back soon." I told her. I had a solo mission.

"Okay." She said. "I'll be waiting Itachi-kun."

xxx(end)

Two things happened simultaneously. The music stopped and I realized what she was trying to tell me. She would wait for me and I could not deny the fact that I wanted her to.

I know now how I will live. I will live for my every desire till my end. Then I will go to her. That is what I truly wanted. I would live the life that I had not and then be with her.

xxx

I awoke to dim light that surrounded me. I picked myself off the ground and looked at my hands. They were young again and I could only suspect that I was again at the same age when I made that vow. After all this time I have finally came to her.

"You finally made it huh?" I held an unnecessary breath.

Turning, all I could see was Hitomi surrounded by mist. It was the same woman who died that time long ago. It seemed so far away now.

"I waited for you like I said I would." Her voice giggled.

She caught my eyes, she could see now.

"And I came to be with you." I told her.

I was relived. I was finally here after all this time, after all the waiting.

She smiled brightly, that smile that I knew so well. The same smile that showed me more, that helped me realize what was life.

"So you ready?" She questioned though I know she knew the answer.

I nodded talking my place beside her. As we walked side by side I could see the mist fade away making way for clear skies, green grass, tress and all the beautiful scenery that was slowly slipping away from the physical world.

Looking at her I took her hand in mine. She smiled brightly realizing that I have lived, a real life. No restraints. No reputations.

We both looked forward walking into our eternity. And we both smiled understanding that:

There can be no endings without new beginning.

Yup that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it. I tried to keep Itachi in character, while making him change. I hope it worked out okay. Thanks for your time. Have a nice day, night, afternoon, early morning or whatever it is, but have a good one of it J

Peace, Love, and Harmony


End file.
